The fourth winchester
by auragurl
Summary: Dean and sam find from Crowely that they have a little sister,she's brilliant and a hunter; problem is she doesnt want to accept their her brothers
1. Lani

Auragurl: for future reference this is a family friendship type of fic.

Disclaimer: Auragurl only watches supernatural she cannot own it because Eric kripke does!

WW

The classroom was in utter chaos, students shouted and laughed, objects flew through the air. A girl sat in the back of the room, she had long curled dark brown hair with black streaks, the ends reaching her elbows and her eyebrow long left slanted bangs fell into her closed, dark gray eye shadow and black eyeliner eyes.

She wore a v-neck, white t-shirt with AC/DC on the front with silver spots, a pair of light gray worn skinny jeans tucked into knee high actual combat boots, with a black and silver stud belt hanging loose over it. She sat with her feet on the table arms crossed under her chest and a smile playing on her lips.

The group of graduating seniors continued shouting, until the security guards barged I, cuss words were shouted along with threats. Finally the class settled down a bit. "Calm down brats you still have two months of school left!" their teacher shouted giving them his dangerous glare. A string of Latin flowed from the back of the classroom. All eyes snapped to the brunette and raven haired female. "You have something you wish to share with the class Lani?" the teacher asked, her head lifted a devious grin on it, dark emerald and hazel eyes glowed faintly, "yeah….suck it"

WW

"I'm considering expulsion for this Lani, but due to the fact you're a star pupil I couldn't possibly do it. I just don't understand why a girl like you who used to be so quiet suddenly wants to cause trouble"

Lani let her eyes travel out the window, "MISS WINCHESTER ARE YOU LISTENING!" the principal shouted, as the schools final bell rang Lani jumped from her seat and bolted out the door.

WW

Crowley smiled to himself as the familiar brunette sprinted past him and out of the schools door; she bumped into him and turned "sorry" she shouted before vanishing, in the crowd.

Crowley chuckled, looking back and watched her head bob in the crowd a smile on his face.

WW

Auragurl: I realize its short, but it's just the beginning


	2. you've got a sister

Auragurl: hee hope ya like it

_Dreams_

'_Thoughts'_

_**Writing or reading**_

Normal

WW

_Words whispered in the air, she leaned from the kitchen doorway silent and eyes wide, a man in a leather jacket stood outside the front door, her mother glaring at him. "I don't care if she is your daughter! Get out of my house!" the door slammed, the little seven year old girl; frowned. Slowly she inched back into the kitchen and padded across the dirty tiles, the un-used dog door provided a good escape._

_She sprinted around the side of the house the cool afternoon air rippling her jeans and black t-shirt, she slide to a pained halt outside a fence the roar of an engine starting up on the other side, She turned and pushed her way through a lilac bush._

_Jumping onto the road she winced at the hot pavement and jogged in front of the black 67' impala. The tires screeched and it jerked to a halt, the man in the seat looking mortified. She ignored it padding to the driver side as he rolled his window down she held out her hand. "My name is Lani…I believe I'm your daughter" she stated firmly_

_He smiled taking it, "I'm John Winchester Lani, I guess I'm your dad" he paused looking at her bracelet; it was a chain link one with a pentagram settled on her wrist. "She actually…" he started, "Nope, I stole it from her dresser…you wanted me to have it right?"_

_The tall slender woman continued to shout at the officer on her doorstep as the black impala pulled up the sky was pitch black and its headlights broke through the drizzling rain. "That's him! He kidnapped my daughter!" she shouted as John climbed out from the impala Lani followed. "Sorry officer, but she snuck out to see me" John explained trying to be polite._

"_He's my DAD" Lani grinned clutching Johns coat, "and I wanna be with Him not this crazy woman!"_

WW

"LANI GET YER LAZY ASS UP!" the teen groaned lifting her head, the door to her room burst open and a man with dark green and black dyed hair and gray eyes stomped in, wearing only a pair of jeans. He stormed over to the seventeen year old and yanked the covers off her roughly.

"Christ Luther it's Sunday!" She shouted pulling her pillow over her head, "And it's not even six A.M.!" she ranted, "Too bad Kiddo! Research aint gonna do itself" he barked grabbing her foot, The teenager screamed as she was dragged from her bed and out the door in her mid thigh long denim shorts and dark orange tank top. "LUTHER THIS IS NOT FUNNY LEGGO!" a silence then. "ACK PUT THE SHOTGUN AWAY I'LL WORK OKAY!"

WW

Crowley shivered slightly standing in the middle of the highway, rain poured down on him and he still stood waiting, finally the unforgettable black impala appeared around the corner; Rush blaring from its stereo. The driver spotted him and the poor car fishtailed to halt only inches away from the demon.

Dean Winchester climbed from the impala, Sam followed. Both looked dead tired and had blood and scratches covering their bodies. "What the bloody hell happened to you?" Crowley asked, "Vampires" Dean growled apparently angry at the fact that if he hit Crowley it would've left a dent on his baby.

"Oh, I hope you're up for a new hunt then" the demon chirped, "I doubt your giving us a choice?" Sam asked, Crowley only grinned, and "It's in the state of Washington"

WW

Luther slammed the clip into his gun, "recite it" he ordered, Lani groaned from her upside down position her legs hooked over the side of a bar, and she continued doing her sit ups while letting off a string of exorcisms in Latin. She stumbled and Luther glared at her, she restarted with a frown.

The laptop sitting on the coffee table beeped and they stopped their actions. Lani grunted grabbing the bar and swung her feet around to land in a crouch, Luther tapped the keyboard and frowned,

Their living room was painted a light shadow of blue, with oak floors and two black couches, and a large glass coffee table in the center. The windows were blocked with heavy black curtains too. "Well?" Lani asked pushing her slanted bangs back.

"Heavy lightning storms," was the response, then his eyes drifted down the clock, it was only noon. "Get dressed; we're going out for lunch"

WW

The waitress frowned setting the large burger in front of Lani who glared at her, while she set Luther's food down, and walked off. Almost instantly Lani began chomping down on the burger, Luther watched with disgusted amazement, He was acting as her guardian and had been since she was seven, but her eating habits still freaked him out, Lani paused suddenly lifting her head a strip of bacon hanging from it and looked blankly ahead.

"It's not polite to stare Miss Winchester" Crowley's smooth voice reached Luther's ears and the older man set his fork down, turning and glared at Crowley. His hand slowly reaching into his coat, "Oh put it away you Neanderthal, I'm on your side remember" Crowley grunted.

Luther snorted and Lani perked up forcing the mouthful of burger down and Crowley tried not to smile '_so much like her brother'_ "What's up Crowe" she asked wiping her mouth on her coat sleeve. "Oh nothing can't I just pop in and say hello?" he asked, Lani grinned and Crowley once again saw Dean in that action.

"You're going to be hunting here soon" he asked in a slightly hushed tone. Lani nodded while Luther kept to his food. "Yes most likely a werewolf due to the moon phases, but it could be witches as well, or possibly demons" she stated.

"Keeping the options open?" Crowley asked as she took a drink of her coffee and grimaced muttering something about caffeinated dishwater that was John. "Yes, though I wont be able to participate as much with school happening" she pointed out, Crowley raised an eyebrow. "I have a full ride for school when I graduate next year, actually for three collages" she mulled before wolfing down the rest of the burger. _'Full rid, that's Sam defiantly' _Crowley thought, he smiled "glad to hear your doing well" she smiled. He waved and vanished.

WW

Dean frowned glaring at the road, Castiel sat in the back seat quietly and Sam in the passenger on his laptop. "Well" they all jumped as Crowley appeared in the seat next to Castiel. Dean slammed his breaks once again.

Crowley ignored the two murderous looks and the passive look, "Do you know a girl by the name of Lani?" The passive look became shocked. "How do you know her?" Castiel questioned now glaring. Crowley smiled, "Lani and me go way back, angel-boy".

"We don't know a Lani" Sam interjected, "Oh? Well that's a shame she's a very bright girl, in fact she reminds me a lot of you". "Why?" Dean asked starting back down the road

"Crowley" Castiel snarled, "Because she's your little sister, my thick headed boy". Crowley was thankful he was holding the seat, or he probably would've gotten whiplash. "WHAT!"

WW

Auragurl: that's where I leave it for now X3


	3. just so you know

Auragurl: sorry for the late update, family vacation…it sucked

_Dreams_

'_Thoughts'_

_**Writing or reading**_

Normal

WW

You had to feel bad for him, Castiel's vessel jimmy; due to the fact the angel was visibly grinding his teeth to the point it was possible they were going to chip. Crowley however stood a safe distance away with a smug look, they had been forced to pull over on the side of the road, since the impala's inside was basically radiating with the electricity from the infuriated angel.

"We have a sister?" Sam questioned, shivering slightly in the cold autumn wind once deeming their angelic friend wasn't going to incinerate all their asses. Crowley turned to him and his smile grew, "yes; she a hunter and quite brilliant I might add" the demon sighed as if in admiration. "Crowley, shut up" Castiel hissed as Dean was about to ask a question of his own.

The demon frowned, "honestly, the worlds ending and you want to keep the three of them in the dark, better they hear it from me at least than some other demon" Crowley began to look a little irked. "She's got nothing to do with this war" Castiel pointed out, Crowley snorted and pulled a small object from his pocket holding it up.

Dean tilted his head staring at the small, black journal with a silver pentagram on the front. "Who cares, she needs to know before that imbecile of a guardian sends her to one of the three collages requesting her," the book was tossed through the air to Dean who caught it instinctively and opened it not noticing Castiel's death glare.

The book was actually a photo album, with only two photos, one with a girl of eight years old with long brown hair and green eyes holding a large stuffed wolf and in a knee long black dress, a large Cheshire cat grin on her face; beside her stood John his hand on her head.

The other was a photo of Crowley and an older version of the same girl, maybe fifteen? Her hair falling past her shoulders then and with a black t-shirt with mettallica on the front and baggy blue jeans, she frowned at the camera arms crossed under her chest and leaning to one side, a belt around her waist weighed down by a machete.

Dean turned back to the first photo, in it the girl had a bracelet on her wrist a black cord with a silver pentagram in the newer photo it was gone. The older Winchester looked at Crowley, "I won't be able to just walk you boys up the front step, and her guardian swore he'd shoot me on sight of their lawn." Crowley shifted his shoulders. "So maybe, you might run into each other on this hunt"

WW

_Black smoke squeezed her throat and she gasped squirming for air, "help…" she choked, footsteps thudded around her, voices shouted. _

"_Give up…no one wants you Lani…Johnny left you, you're all alone. Give up Lani" She flailed her vision blurring; Crowley's voice rang in her ears,_

_The pressure was horrible, it hurt and she couldn't breath, her strength was gone and she coughed going numb._

"LANI" the brunette gasped sitting up and sliding out of her seat, landed on her ass painfully, Laughter filled the classroom; it was silenced by a quick hazel and green glare.

"Miss Winchester, does my class bore you this much?" the balding fat man snipped haughtily, Lani stood slowly raising her head and his eyes widened. Dark circles surrounded her eyes and she seemed a great deal paler than her normal dark complexion. "Are you alright?" he asked, she glowered at him. "Define alright" she growled as her knees gave out

WW

"She's fine Luther, probably just more visions" Lani stared at the floor ignoring their doctor, her head was pounding; her throat was dry and she felt like utter crap. Her knuckles were turning white as she gripped the bed from falling head first. Luther ruffled her hair "stay here sweet heart" the door clicked shut and she raised her head.

"Tch, you can't drug a hunter with visions, makes them worse" she chuckled weakly craning her head to look at Crowley, her demonic friend sat in the spare chair reading an out-dated magazine. "Why do you say that?" she rasped, Crowley looked up shutting the magazine and tossing it to the side. "What did you see?" he stood ignoring her original question. Lani inhaled slowly.

WW

Dean frowned as they sat in the diner, his eyes traveling over the menu. "Whaddya boys want?" the waitress sighed, "you have any cheeseburgers?" Dean asked, the lady sighed, "Yeah. We call it a Capone gut buster, cause no ones can ever finish it….except her" the ball point pen was jabbed in the direction of a photo on a wall. Sam felt his eyes widen and turned to look at Dean. "I'll have that" the older brother stated.

"Dean…isn't that our" Sam was cut off as Castiel appeared in the seat next to Dean. "Where is the demon killing knife?" he growled glaring at the ceiling, "I have it" Sam said raising an eyebrow as Dean jumped slightly, "Why?"

Castiel lowered his head, "So that I can kill Crowley". Dean gave Castiel a funny look as Sam shifted uneasy. "C'mon CAS, how bad could it be if we at least meet her?" Dean asked as the waitress appeared and set down the boy's food.

Castiel pulled a face at the size of the burger on Dean's plate. The hunter stared at it, before grinning and picked it up shoveling it into his mouth. "Dean…pace it" Sam said horrified, the waitress stood not to far away glancing from Dean to the clock. The brother lifted his head, lettuce burger and bacon hanging from his mouth, "Dude…this burger is amazing" he managed before starting again.

WW

The ceiling fan swooshed slowly, the hazel and green eyes following it. He room had always been painted the dull gray with a few anime posters of Eustass Kidd on the wall, along with Abarai Renji. She frowned sitting up and looked around the mostly empty room, it only contained a desk, a dresser her bed, a small table and a bookshelf holding a few books on demons and the rest with moleskin journals.

"This still feels like prison" Crowley said appearing by a poster of a pirate flag closely resembling Jack skelenton's head, "You and your anime, Heh a hunter who reads anime and plays guitar with a full ride to three schools….strange" he looked at her then her closet. "Shouldn't you be practicing" Lani shrugged laying back down and rubbing her eyes using her free hand to pull a forty five from under her pillow. Crowley chuckled as she checked its clip and sat up,

"Can you help me out Crowley?" she asked tucking the forty five in her jeans waistband. The demon smiled, "Of course anything to piss off Luther"

WW


	4. little facts

Auragurl: I love all my readers so big hugs and thank you's to samgirl19, Alya Kihaku, whereinthewrld, Hicks07 for the reviews.

Lani: Auragurl does not own one piece only Luther and I plus any other characters never mentioned in supernatural.

WW

Nickolai looked up from his calculus homework as something clinked on his window, he removed his hand from his dyed dark blue hair and stood his hazel eyes half lidded he rubbed his eyebrow piercing, And opened his window shoving his broad shoulder out along with his head. "Hey Russian" he grinned looking down, "Lani…you grace this punk jock with your presence" the brunette and black haired girl smiled softly, "mama, and father home?" she questioned, He chuckled. "Yeah…come on in we're gonna have dinner in a minute"

"LANI DARLING" the young hunter laughed as she was pulled into a hug by Nickolai's mother, and stifled a groan as the woman's large chest smashed into her face. "It's been a while since you've had dinner with us"

Nickolai face palmed himself before reaching over and gently prying his friend from his mothers death hold. "Mama, she had dinner with us last Wednesday". He placed his hands on Lani's shoulders; the girl wore a thin black tee with a hood the kanji for warrior stitched on the front, along with her knee long cuffed legged Capri's and her black wedge heeled sandals. "He is right Zina" Nickolai's father said walking into the room, "hello Viktor" Lani said bowing her head.

WW

Crowley chuckled looking at the photo on the wall, "I like it" he chimed, Dean made a soft groan from his bed barely lifting his head, "How does a kid do it?" he moaned, Crowley chuckled again, "firstly she exercises more than just on hunts and secondly she's got the appetite of a seventeen year old boy, not a girl" the demon turned away from the wall as Sam looked up from his laptop and Castiel fixed him with the annoying glare.

"She even sneaks out" Both Winchester brothers perked up, "though she had some help, she makes great friends"

WW

"Omigod I love this watermelon!" Lani exclaimed before biting into the bright red fruit. Viktor chuckled eyeing the growing stack of rinds on her plate, an almost equal amount on his sons.

Nickolai hand his elbows propped on the table hands clasped together and was grinning at Lani, his parents and their guest ignoring that he only had on a pair of gym short on. Zina smiled standing and picking up the plates, "the way you eat, you make it seem that Luther doesn't feed you" Viktor stated, Lani giggled nibbling on the last slice. "Did you study for the calculus test?" Lani paled lifting her head, "THAT'S TOMORROW!" The Russian family laughed slightly and Nickolai stood holding out a hand, "c'mon I'll help you cram"

Lani tilted her head, "four twenty" she questioned, shifting on the bed and looking at Nickolai; he sighed leaning over her sheet and cracked a grin, "right" he smirked. The two of them were sprawled on their stomachs on his bed, the black covers barely visible under the mass amount of books, only two of them calculus. Lani brightened as he reached beside him and set a book in front of her, "okay, we left off on…." He flipped through the book. "Ah, exorcisms"

Lani cracked a small Cheshire grin, Nickolai's family had moved from Russian, after being retired from the mob, and found the life of normal people, except him. He wanted dearly to be a hunter but had to settle with learning it from Lani.

There was a knock on the door and Viktor popped his head in, "Luther found out" Lani heaved a sighed and sat up as the door shut. "we'll talk about it at school" she commented as the shirtless Russian stood ruffling his hair, "be careful" he sighed hugging her and patting the forty five hidden in her waist band, Lani smiled hugging back.

WW

Black eyes watched as the seventeen year old female exited the Russian household, a moderately tanned well muscled boy closed the door after a wave and the girl walked off waving to the parents in the window.

WW

_Black vines curled around her throat, tightening and making her gasp, "Lani…Lani " she struggled clawing at the smoke ignoring its words, Latin filled the air and she froze, it wasn't Luther or Nickolai speaking it, it was a different voice. The smoke around her neck hissed squeezing ad she gasped, a firm pair of hands grabbed her shoulders and there was a flash of white light, "Lani! Wake up kiddo!" a different voice shouted, "Its still there you idiot keep reading" that was Crowley. _

_She coughed several times as she was lifted up and shoved into someone's arms, "Cassie, watch her!" She groaned seeing blurs of color, she needed to get real air. It hurt, so much_

WW

Lani bolted awake sitting up fully and panted, her blankets were wrapped around her leg and cold sweat covered her body, "JOHN!" she blurted out, silence. She swallowed and swung her legs from her bed freeing herself from the fabric and stumbled to her door.

The refrigerators cool air made her sigh, as she leaned into the area and pulled a beer bottle out, there was slight hiss as the cap as removed and Lani shut the door slinking back to her room, looks like she wasn't getting anymore sleep tonight, she sat on her bed and took a drink, pulling a flat case from under the mattress and opened it picking up a small pentagram bracelet with a black cord, she leaned back and stared at it. _'I wish you were here John, you'd know how to help me with this' _

WW


	5. abducted

WW

Castiel sighed watching the student's mill into the school; he was really letting Crowley get away with this, it was destiny that the three siblings would never meet. But then again Dean and Sam were fighting their destiny, so what the hell why not.

He followed the demon and his hunter friends into the building, and stayed with them until he walked past the music room, loud music filled the air, mostly drums and guitars, the angel glanced down the hall to see the three men round the corner and he felt Jimmy's curiosity get the best of him and opened the door.

WW

Would you go to war for me, baby  
Would you cry for the weak  
And die for the peace of men  
Oh how can we know  
You and I both know  
So let's make this boatload of excuses burn and sing 

One day it all comes down to this  
You can sink or swim  
You can handle this  
One day it all comes down  
One day we all go down 

I'll take my heart back  
And set the people free  
I'll leave the dead to die  
And take what's coming with me 

Step back for all the world to see  
Your life means all the world to me  
I'll take your pain and suffering  
I'm such a sucker sometimes  
Sometimes we don't know  
So plug up those bullet holes  
Oh you feel so close, don't let go until I say 

One day we'll drink to this and say  
Remember when we died  
We went out in flames 

I'll take my heart back  
And set the people free  
And take what's coming with me 

Step back for all the world to see  
Your life means all the world to me  
I'll take your pain and suffering  
I'm such a sucker sometimes  
Sometimes we don't know  
So plug up those bullet holes  
Oh you feel so close, don't let go until I say 

One day we'll drink to this and say  
Remember when we died  
We went out in flames 

I'll take my heart back  
And set the people free  
There will be blood in the streets

WW

Nickolai grinned twirling his drumsticks and Lani turned lowering her hand, "not bad Nickie" she grinned, the former russian mob boy chuckled tapping the cymbals, He stopped suddenly and looked up making Lani follow suit, the blinked in surprise to see a man in a suit and trench coat standing wathing them, "Can we help you?" Nickolai asked and he tilted his head, Lani felt a tug at her emotions he looked like a lost puppy, yet. She sniffed and a strained smile forced its way onto her mouth. "Sorry, I was looking for the main office" he lied before looking at Lani, "you play well"

The young hunter blushed ruffling the back of her hair , and tugged at the hem of her with and gray ac/dc t-shirt. "thanks" she whispered, and then perked up. "Here I'll show to the office, nicki watch my baby 'kay?" the russian nodded as she set her black electic guitar on its stand and hopped off the stage landing lightly and walked over to the trench coated male.

WW

"So, are you a tax accountant?" she asked, he didn't respond just stared at her. Lani rolled her eyes as the stopped in front of the office and she waved slightly, "see ya man, don't get lost"

Castiel tilted his head; she was such a calm and helpful child. Hard to believe some one like her was friends with Crowley

WW

Lani sighed setting her head on her arms and closed her eyes, the classroom was silent surprisingly and it bothered her, the rest of the class wasn't in yet. She lifted her head and jumped slightly seeing the two over-weight security guards, "you guys are kinda early" she stated, the stayed silent; then their eyes went black.

Lani snarled jumping to her feet and reached instinctively to her waistband, but she had left her forty-five at home. "Shit" she hissed stepping back as the advanced. Something grabbed her from behind and she was roughly pulled into a slaver hold. She gasped flailing as heard low chuckles. Still struggling; a string of Latin words escaped her mouth. Raspy screaming and smoke filled the air as she was dropped to her feet.

The young hunter coughed scrambling for the door, and wrenched it open. Her footsteps echoed on the tile loudly and she felt her blood run cold, where was everybody. School was still in session, why wasn't anyone here? Rounding a corner she slid to a halt, _well…this blows. _

The crowd overcame her and she shouted cuss words struggling, her silent scream was never heard,

WW

Dean and Sam turned their heads as the lights flickered, the principal had left about twenty minutes ago leaving the boys to sit in the office with Crowley. The demon glanced up then looked at them "I'm not doing it" they looked at Castiel who shrugged, The office door flung open and a boy with dark blue hair walked in followed by the principal,

"Stop laughing Nickolai, that was cruel not funny; he could've been hurt" the Russian continued laughing until he saw Crowley in which he froze. "….Crowley", the demon inclined his head. "Nickolai" a heavy silence filled the air as the lights flickered again.

WW

A slight groan exited her lips and her eyes cracked open, she couldn't move, and there was a burning pain in her arms, she was hanging from a ceiling, she shifted her hands feeling the chains, "fuck me" she rasped her biker boots scraping the cement under her. A sharp sting in her side told her that her ribs were crack and a shoulder was popped from its place.

She groaned again as her head throbbed, "not now" she managed as images flashed before her. She cried out in several pains ands struggled against her restraints.

WW


End file.
